Turnabout Karaoke
by Fragments of Time
Summary: Maya suggests they have a karaoke party! Some Miego technically Godot and Phoenix x Edgeworth


Really random idea I had. XP

Sorry if Godot is OoC, other than that I think they're mostly in character.

"Hey Nick!" Maya suddenly said one day when they had no cases

"Huh? What now Maya?" Phoenix replied

"I jut had the best idea ever!"

"...Ok?" _I can't wait to hear this._ he thought sarcastically. Most of Maya's ideas, when they actually happened, were bad news for him.

"Let's all go to karaoke!"

He had to admit, it wasn't as bad as he had feared. However... "Are you kidding? How would we afford that? We haven't had a case in weeks and we just barely have enough money to pay the bills! ...As usual."

This was pretty much the story of their lives. Since mainly they were only hired for murder cases, they were usually paid well for it, but (thankfully) murder isn't a frequent occurrence so they don't have many cases.

"Well..." she thought about it. As much as she hated to admit it, it was the truth. "Ok, then let's have it here, or at your house! It's free, then, after all!"

"Wouldn't we need like... a karaoke machine and stuff?" He was trying to think of an excuse to not do it, because he was not about to embarrass himself like that.

"Don't worry; I already have one!"

"Wait what? When did you...?"

"You know how I like to go shopping! And it was on sale, so..."

"...Do you just buy everything on sale?" he asked, sweatdropping

"No! At least, not usually. But it looked like fun! Except, you're always too serious and it's not as much fun with just me and Pearly."

He faced-palmed, "Fine. But I'm not going to sing."

"Alright!" she celebrated her 'victory', while secretly beginning to plot how to make him sing.

Phoenix shook his head. This was probably going to be the worst "karaoke party" ever. Besides he and Maya, Pearl and Edgeworth were there... and that was it. He could easily imagine Maya and Pearl singing, but he knew _he_ sure wasn't going to, and he was doubtful Edgeworth would either.

"Ok, I'll go first!" Maya decided

Nobody objected, so she started the music and stood on the couch.

"Get off the couch!" Phoenix exclaimed

"But it's the stage! Every singer needs a stage, after all!" Maya told him

"Are you being bossy to Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked, frowning

"Whatever... fine then, but you're cleaning it later."

Maya didn't reply; they both knew she wasn't really going to. She started the music,

_Ai ai ai, ai ai ai, ai ai ai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_I was searching for a man_

_All across Japan,_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy,_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ai ai ai, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ai ai ai, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky_

_I was searching in the woods_

_And high up on the hills_

_Just to find, to find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in his net_

_Yes I need, I need my samurai_

_Ai ai ai, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ai ai ai, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the ky_

_Ai ai ai, ai ai ai, ai ai ai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai ai ai, ai ai ai, ai ai ai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai ai ai, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ai ai ai, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ai ai ai, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ai ai ai, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky_

_Ai ai ai, ai ai ai, ai ai ai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai ai ai, ai ai ai, ai ai ai_

_Where's my samurai?_

_Ai ai ai, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky_

Phoenix sweatdropped.

Pearl scowled at Phoenix, "Mr. Nick! How dare you make Mystic Maya search so much for you!" she exclaimed, slapping him

Maya laughed and stepped down from the couch, "No, that wasn't about Nick. That was just a song that I like, that's all."

"Really?" she asked dubiously

"Yeah. Why don't you sing now, Pearly?" Maya suggested

Pearl looked at the book of song. "I don't think I know any of these songs..."

"No problem! Just pick one that sounds cool! See this screen, here? The words show here, and you just sing them!"

"Ok. Hey look this one says Barbie!" Pearl picked that one and got on the couch.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, and dress me anywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, and dress my anywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

_I'm a blond, bimb--_

Maya gave a nervous laugh, "Um, I think that's enough, Pearly."

"Huh? How come?" she asked, "It's a song about Barbies, right?"

"Um, that word... the one you were about to say... promise me you won't ever say that, ok?"

"Ok... but why not?"

"It's a bad thing to say." Maya explained, "Why don't you take another look at the songs and see if maybe there are any other ones that you know?"

"Ok!"

"So, uh... what now?" Phoenix asked

"Hmm... good question. Since neither of you stick-in-the-muds will sing!" Maya said. Then she clapped her hands with a new idea, "I know! I'll call Sis, and maybe she'll know a good song to sing!"

Phoenix started to ask if that was really necessary, but she had already done so before he could.

"What's going on?" Mia asked, "Maya called me here for something... but it looks offhand like you guys are having a party."

"Um, yeah... she decided we should have a karaoke party. But she already sang, Pearls doesn't know any of the songs, and Edgeworth and I aren't going to sing. So she decided to get you."

"So... she wants me to sing?"

Phoenix nodded, "I'm pretty sure that was her intention, yeah. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to though."

"I'm not that good of a singer, but I'll try."

Pearl pointed to the couch, "That's the stage!"

Mia looked at it in confusion, "You're letting everyone use that as the stage?" she asked Phoenix

"...That's a long story."

"Alright, well... let's see what songs are in here." she looked at the book

"Oh, this is a good song. How do I choose it?"

"Ooh, I know how! I saw Mystic Maya do it!" Pearl said excitedly, jumping up and down. It wasn't often she got to show somebody how to do something, after all. "Like this!"

"Thanks Pearl."

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I become so numb_

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there,_

_And lead it back home_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(Can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me_

_And make me breathe_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(Can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life_

_Among the dead_

_All this time,_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark,_

_But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought,_

_Without voice, _

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(Can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

"Why such a depressing song...?" Phoenix wondered aloud quietly

He suddenly heard a 'click' sound from behind him. "Quite clearly, it was about the way that you let her die."

Phoenix turned in surprise, "GODOT!? How the heck did you get in my house?!"

"I knew she was singing, and I wanted to hear it."

Mia laughed a little as she got off the couch. _Well... that was embarrassing._ Having overheard Godot and Phoenix's discussion, she explained, "You're somewhat right, but not entirely." she informed him

"Huh?"

"It was somewhat about the fact that I died, obviously, but there were some parts that were about... something else." she replied, referring to Diego/Godot and his "death".

Godot recalled the line about 'breathe into me'. He pointed out this line and added, "If you want me to kiss you, Kitten, you could've just said so." he teased

Pearl suddenly looked at them in surprise, "Are you two special someones?"

Mia blushed, both at Godot saying that in front of everyone and Pearl's assumption.

"Anyway, there's a song I would like to sing." he announced, setting down his coffee cup and getting onto the couch

_Way down among Brazilians_

_Coffee beans grow by the billions_

_So they've got to find those extra cups to fill_

_They've got an awful lot of coffee in Brazil_

_You can't get cherry soda_

_'Cause they've got to sell their quota_

_And the way things are, I guess they never will_

_They've got a zillion tons of coffee in Brazil_

_No tea or tomato juice_

_You'll see no potato juice_

_'Cause the planters down in Santos all say_

_"No, no, no"_

_A politician's daughter_

_Was accused of drinking water_

_And was fined a great big $50 bill_

_They've got an awful lot of coffee in Brazil_

_And when their ham and eggs need savor_

_Coffee, ketchup gives 'em flavor_

_Coffee pickles way outsell the dill_

_Why they put coffee in the coffee in Brazil_

_No tea, nu-uh, or tomato juice_

_You'll see no potato juice_

_'Cause the planters down in Santos always say_

_"No, no, no"_

_So you'll add to the local color_

_Slurping coffee with a cruller_

_Drinking doesn't take a lot of skill_

_They've got an awful lot of coffee in Brazil_

_Man, they got a gang of coffee in Brazil!_

"There's... a SONG ABOUT COFFEE???" Phoenix asked in disbelief

"But of course! After all, I'm not the only one who loves it."

_More like obsessed!_

"Very well then... I suppose that makes it my turn, does it not?" Edgeworth decided

He got onto the couch and said,

"I think this song perfectly sums up how... strongly I feel about this." he told everyone, but looking specifically in Phoenix's direction. It was, as everyone assumed because of the stare at Phoenix, a song about being rivals and whatnot.

Once the music started, Edgeworth noticed something different. It was not the same way the song began.

He started to ponder this and was about to stop it, when suddenly the lyrics appeared which meant it was too late for him to change it, in his opinion at least. So he automatically began to sing whatever the little screen showed,

_You, I want to take you to a gay bar_

_I want to take you to a gay bar_

_I want to take you to a _

_Gay bar, gay bar, gay bar_

_Let's--_

Edgeworth stopped the song immediately and his face turned beet red. "Er, no, that was...!"

Phoenix grinned despite himself, "There's something to be said for your courage, Edgeworth... saying something like that in front of everybody!"

"But I--" he tried to object, although he_ did_ have a bit of a thing for Phoenix

"C'mon, why don't we talk about it... over here?" Phoenix decided

"...Alright." Edgeworth agreed, although embarrassed

Everyone gawked as the two went into Phoenix's room and closed the door behind them.

"Hey! How come they just went in there when everybody else is here? That's so rude!" Pearl complained. She started to go towards the room, but Mia stopped her.

"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea right now, Pearl."

"Why not?"

"...You'll understand when you're older."

"I don't like it when people tell me that!"

"It's something grown-ups do with their... special someones. Ok? Something that they do all by themselves."

Pearl did not look happy with this. "Then what about Mystic Maya!?"

"I think... you misunderstood about them. They're just friends."

Godot wasn't sure whether to laugh or just be in plain disbelief.

~*~Owari~*~


End file.
